All He Needed Was Time
by fanficaddict2013
Summary: It's been years since Sasuke-kun left the hidden leaf, after helping defeat Madara Uchiha he fled for the last time. Sakura was convinced that he was going to come back after all she had her heart set on him. Naruto was about to be initiated as Hokage, Kakashi-sensei turned down Tsunade-sama's offer and gave the opportunity to his "baka" pupil. Everything was changing in Kohona...


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the amazing anime show NARUTO, nor will I ever. A girl can dream can't she? This content is rated for minor sexual reference and 'detailed' kissing scenes. This is a SasuSaku pairing, don't like it don't read it.**

It's been years since Sasuke-kun left the hidden leaf, after helping defeat Madara Uchiha he fled for the last time. Sakura was convinced that he was going to come back after all she had her heart set on him. Naruto was about to be initiated as Hokage, Kakashi-sensei turned down Tsunade-sama's offer and gave the opportunity to his "baka" pupil. Everything was changing in Kohona, Ino-pig was now Sakura's right hand gal; Kurenai-sama was close to giving birth to her lover Asuma-sensei's baby; and most importantly Sakura was head medic-nin of the hidden leaf. Things were looking up for most, so why can't Sakura shake this terrible feeling?

"Sakura-chan!" A bright haired figure could be seen walking from a distance, Sakura giggled at her memories from when they were kids. Naruto hadn't changed much from back then except he was a bit taller and carried a bit more maturity, Sakura waved to her comrade. "Ohiyo Naruto, what brings you out so early? Normally you're still sleeping…" Naruto smiled his guilty smile; to him it was an honor to hear Sakura know about his daily routines. "Ne –Sakura-chan are you stalking me or something?" Of course Naruto had to send her a jab right away in the morning. Naruto's attention was brought back by the angry glare of a furious woman and the cracking of knuckles. "Ne-Naruto-kun…do you want to live to become Hokage?" Her fist was moving closer to his face, _"shit I'm done for"_ Sakura let loose and sent her friend flying through the air; her anger still always got the best of her. After her moment of satisfaction she walked to where Naruto fell, looking down she smiled "Have we learned something this morning?" She was pretty sure he mumbled something under his breath, for his sake she ignored it. The pinkette held out an outstretched hand, Naruto quickly obliged seeing as he just pissed the wrong person off so early in the morning. Naruto brought his long arm behind his head and nervously laughed, he knew she was still expecting an answer to why he was out so early. "Sakura-chan can you keep a secret for me?" for some strange reason he sounded serious, she nodded her head. Naruto looked up towards the Hyuuga residence, he had the cheekiest grin on his face. "Hinata had asked me on a date scheduled for this morning; I couldn't say no seeing as she finally spoke to me without fainting or stuttering." Sakura clapped her hands together, this was very exciting news seeing as Hinata was now the head of the Hyuuga clan. Her father finally noticed his eldest daughter had so much to offer, the only issue now was finding a husband for his daughter. Everyone in Kohona pretty much knew how Hinata felt about Naruto, well everyone other than Naruto. "I'm so happy for you two! This is big Naruto, soon-to-be Hokage and head of the Hyuuga together…" Sakura let out a sigh, she really hoped that it worked out between her two friends, the deserved each other. Naruto smiled as his cheeks burned from the embarrassment of telling his deepest secret to his old crush, to his best friend. After sharing pleasantries Sakura dismissed her friend so he wouldn't be late for his date and she went on her way to the hospital to take the early shift.

The early morning sun was warm on her skin, the sky seemed cloudless. It was these days Sakura remembered her past with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. She remembered one of their first "real" missions fighting against Haru. "_Man I was so weak then, crying over everything…"_ Her thoughts trailed on until she remembered her battle with the sound ninja during the chuunin exams. _"Sasuke-kun and Naruto need me, I have to fight for them…but this chick is holding my hair so hard I won't be able to get away. Unless…unless I cut my hair, I have to for Sasuke and Naruto" _Sakura smiled as she recalled getting the crap beat out of her face after that, that was the day Sakura wanted to be something more to her team. From then on life was a blur, losing Sasuke and becoming a phenomenal medical ninja just for his sake. She stopped in front of the large hospital where she now had full rein, every surgery and every walk-in was now her responsibility. Walking in she could already feel something was happening, running to a nurse that was on duty Sakura demanded to know what was happening. The nurse smiled happily, "Kurenai-sama is having her baby Sakura-chan, she asked for you and Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru to be present during the birth." Sakura smiled, this was great news. Kurenai had come to Sakura and Ino for her check-ups, this baby was more precious than anything to Kurenai-sama. Asuma-sensei was killed in action; he was a war hero to everyone. More importantly he was a hero to Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji who were by his side when he passed on. Kurenai sat reclined in her hospital bed wearing a weary smile, she must have been there for a while waiting for everyone's arrival. Sakura walked to her patients' side and smiled, "Kurenai are you ready?" The mid-aged ninja let out a small gasp from the pain, Sakura nodded her head as Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji held the hand of the female ninja their sensei held dear. After several long pushes a beautiful cry could be heard from Sakura's arms, Sakura felt tears running down her warm face, this was the most amazing thing she had accomplished as a medical ninja. After wrapping the tiny being in a blanket she gave the precious gift to the mother, Kurenai smiled she could see her lover in the eyes of this child. Sakura looked to the group and smiled, "It's a girl Kurenai-sama, what will you name her?" "Aieki-chan…Aieki will be her name." Kurenai smiled. Shikamaru pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, he picked up the terrible habit from his deiced teacher and handed them to Ino, "Ne-Ino throw these damn things out for me, I hated them anyways…smoke always got in my face." Kurenai began to laugh and cry, she had been trying to get him to quite since her beloved passed away. Choji couldn't believe he just watched his sensei's lover give birth to a baby; normally he couldn't stomach anything that wasn't food related. Ino looked to Sakura who looked at the newborn child held in her mother's arms, it was strange to see one of her best friends looking so passionately at something. Ino felt something in her heart saying that this was why Sakura took on the role of being head medic, at first it was a competition to see who could make it to the top but then it all changed when Sakura went to fight Sasuke by herself. Once she came back she was more determined than anyone to bring him back, Ino realized that the love she had for Sasuke was nothing more than a mere crush but the love that her once rival had was true and she longed for him to come back. After everyone got to visit Kurenai was left alone to bond with her new child, Sakura went and did her rounds…alone.

Sakura was in a daze as she made her rounds, she just helped a new life into the world. The feel of holding a baby sent a warmth into Sakura's heart, seeing the love that Asuma-sensei's team offered Kurenai was enough to assure that her that Kurenai was going to be well taken care of, and Asuma's love child was going to be welcomed with open arms. Checking her clip board she noticed the name of a man she thought would never be back in her sights, her once giddy mood turned into darkness as she mouthed his name. _"U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke"_ She slowly walked to the room "he" was supposed to be in, her diligent hand reached to slide the door open, the flashbacks came back. _They had just gotten back, both Naruto and Sasuke were injured and in the hospital. She was tending to Sasuke who had a scowl on his face as always, something was said and he smacked the meal she prepared for him to the floor. He was now face to face with Naruto both of them screaming for a duel or challenge. The fight was brought to the top of the hospital, blue lightning was found with the sound of chirping birds and the sound of rushing wind was found with a twisting blue orb. They were charging each other with intent to kill in their eyes, her feet weren't fast enough, she was screaming for them to stop, and then they looked worried…" _Sakura opened the door slowly waiting to see if she was going to be ambushed, much to her surprise she found an unconscious Sasuke and her old teacher reading his "Icha Icha Paradise" book. Kakashi looked up for a brief moment to see who had intruded on him; he brought up his left and threw her a peace sign, "Yo Sakura-chan." Sakura felt a nerve be struck by his causality, she managed to gather her thoughts and spoke rather harshly. "Yo? Is that all you can say to me right now Kakashi? Uchiha Sasuke is lying in MY hospital and there is no record why, and that's all you can say to me." Kakashi calmly put his dirty book in his back pouch and stood over the hospital bed, "Sakura, he wants to come back so I brought it up to the current Hokage Tsunade-sama said he could if he could defeat her in a battle but it was a battle of pure unruly strength no chakra was allowed…" Sakura felt a lump gather in her throat; Tsunade was willing to let Sasuke back even if he had to fight his way back in. Sakura felt her lips move involuntarily, "Did Sasuke win?" She mentally already knew the answer but her heart needed to be sure. Kakashi looked up to the girl who was once just a hindrance to team 7, she had indeed grown into a woman over the years. Her pink hair was no longer short it was actually the longest it has ever been, she wore her headband over her forehead like she promised she would when she became a full-fledged ninja. She wore a fishnet shirt over a bandaged covered chest and torso, over that she wore her red jacket with her family crest on the back in white. She still wore the pink skirt with buckles on the side revealing bandaged wrapped thighs and her kunai and shurikken holster. Kakashi hadn't noted that Sakura was no longer a helpless little girl trying to make her way into the ninja world; she was in fact a woman that was no longer helpless. He walked over to where she stood and laid his hand on her shoulder and through the mask he smiled, "Yes Sakura he won, he won because he had a reason to come back, one that even the mighty Tsunade could not alter." Sakura felt a warmth creep to her face, Kakashi was never one for being serious unless it had to do with his past. Stirring was heard from the bed Sasuke was occupying, thinking as a medic would Sakura rushed to his side ready to ask the many questions she was required to ask. Kakashi took his leave when he saw his previous pupil ready to work, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to see a face he thought he would never have gotten to see again. Before he got a chance to speak Sakura began rambling off her questions, "Uchiha-sama are you feeling any pain? Are you feeling dizzy? Can you follow my finger with just your eyes? Can you move all of your limbs?" He could see she was fighting to ask more than just the required questions, he wanted to tell her that he came back because he missed her and Naruto and Kakashi but he couldn't even summon the power to speak. Sakura could see in his eyes that he wanted to tell her something, she hadn't stopped loving him even when everyone told her that he wasn't coming back. She knew it was crazy wishful thinking but she couldn't tell her heart otherwise, he was the one she was looking for and she couldn't settle for anyone else. "Sasuke-kun, I can see that you want to talk right now but you need to save your energy, I am admitting you for a week and if you make progress within that week I will discharge you but if you haven't then I'm sorry but I am keeping you for a month." Sasuke winced at the idea of being trapped in a room for a whole month but he knew that in the time he was allotted he would have to prove to Sakura that he was ready to be back home and ready to do as he planned with is life…restore his clan.

"Naruto-kun" a small giggle could be heard, the blonde haired boy looked around to see a lovely Hinata Hyuuga standing not too far from him, today was an important day. "Hey Hinata, what brings you out of the Hyuuga home?" It was a legitimate question seeing as the head of the Hyuuga clan rarely was allowed to escape their duties. Hinata gave a slight blush, she still wasn't completely used to being so casual with Naruto, "W-well Naruto-kun today is a special day for you, it's your inauguration as Hokage today." Naruto smiled, Hinata really was a great girl and she already made it clear that she wouldn't be happy with anyone else while they were on their first date. "Hinata-chan, it makes me very happy that I am the only one that you want to be with so I'd like to announce today that we will be together." Hinata nearly fell to the ground, she thought their date went well but didn't know how Naruto felt about it. "Naruto-kun, if you do that people will expect that we are engaged or going to be married, I don't want it to reflect poorly on you." Her voice became timid, she loved the idea of marrying Naruto even as a kid she loved the idea. Naruto gave her his classic thumbs up, "You better believe it Hinata! I wanna marry a girl like you." Hinata's face grew red, was Naruto proposing to her? "N-Naruto-kun, are you p-p-prop-p-posing to m-m-me? She was losing consciousness. Naruto snapped back to reality, what was he doing? This wasn't the proper way to ask a girl to marry you. "Hinata-chan, I…I am asking you to marry me but let me do it the right way." That was all she needed to hear before she fell from lack of blood running to her head, Naruto caught her just in the nick of time. "Geez Hinata-chan you really gotta get used to this if we're going to get married, I mean it doesn't have to be right away and we can wait to get married I just wanted to propose the idea of marriage to you." Naruto felt a smile creep on his face, it was all clear now. All these years while he was watching someone else he had someone watching him. Hinata grew strong not for her sake but for his sake. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to the inauguration ceremony.

It's been a long week since Sasuke had been admitted to the hospital, Sakura was actually looking forward to getting a day off and seeing Naruto become the next Hokage. On her way out the door of her small yet comfortable apartment she stopped to see her reflection in the window. She wore her hair up in a messy bun held together by two decorative chopsticks; she wore a ceremonial kimono that was red with pink flowers she added a bit of make-up to her face before finally leaving. Today was an important day, her fellow teammate and her best friend was becoming the most important person in the hidden leaf village. Having to pass the hospital on the way to the ceremony she figured she would stop in and see how Sasuke was holding up, maybe if he was feeling up to it he would like to be checked out and come to the ceremony himself. Making her way up to his room she was stopped several times by her patients and fellow nurses complimenting her attire. She made it to his room and slide the door open to see that her patient, and her love was standing by the widow facing the mountain with the heads of the previous Hokage's. "Sasuke-kun it's just me, I was wondering if you wanted to be checked out of the hospital for the day and come see the ceremony with me." Sasuke just stood in front of the window, he heard what she said but couldn't find it in him to speak to her. It was like that all week, she tried on several occasions to make conversation with him like nothing ever happened but he couldn't stand to look at her face let alone make conversation. Sakura finally snapped, she couldn't handle the silence he gave her knowing she was the one who should have been ignoring him. She took a step forward, Sasuke turned to face her. "Sasuke what is your problem? I should be ignoring you, I should hate you for everything you've done to me, Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto, I should be trying to hurt you like you tried hurting the ones I love, I should tell you to leave again, and I should tell you that I don't care about you any more…" The tears caught up with her emotions and began falling, this irritated Sakura more than it irritated Sasuke. "Dammit, now look at me. I'm crying in front of you again, I swore I wouldn't cry for petty reasons like this." Sasuke was taken aback when Sakura expressed how she wouldn't cry for stupid reasons any more. She looked to Sasuke and smiled a genuine Sakura smile. _"How can she smile like that in front of someone like me? How can she be so angry with me and cry like she wants to forgive me?"_ Sasuke's thoughts seemed to reach Sakura and she shook her head, "Sasuke-kun I never stopped loving you and that's why I failed every mission of getting to you. You probably could have killed me in a flash if Naruto and Kakashi hadn't come save me; I was being reckless thinking I could have killed the man that I love. I just didn't have the heart to get you out of my mind." Sasuke's face contorted into confusion, a look that did not suit his face. Sakura finally gathered the courage to wrap her arms around his neck, that's when it sank in, her body crumbled against his and she let out the most heart-wrenching cry. Even Uchiha Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to cry with her. "S…Sakura I came back, after I lost everything even after I was lied to since childhood of who or what my brother was I came back because this is my home." He felt distaste saying those words, this really was not home for him because his home was ruined by the tarnished memory of his brother. The young girl was shaking against his strong yet weakened frame, he in turn wrapped his arms around her which wasn't hard to do at all, she was petite despite all her strength. Sakura gaped at the feel of Sasuke trying to comfort her; he gave a small squeeze and felt her collapse into him. "Sasuke-kun please come to the ceremony with me, Naruto needs our support and it will get you out of the hospital for a day." Her strength slowly coming back, Sasuke wondered if he really wanted her to regain her composure. Without much thought he gave her a slight nod, "I suppose I can support the dobe in his moment." Feeling like she just made the greatest triumph her and Sasuke left the hospital feeling the new bond they created meant good things for the future.

The entire village was attending the ceremony, Sakura smiled, _"This really is Naruto's day, and everyone who has once doubted him (myself included) has come here to appreciate him becoming the sixth Hokage." _Sasuke stood not too far behind Sakura who was leading them up a flight of stairs to where the ceremony was being held for close friends and loved ones to attend. Peaking to the top Sakura noticed a familiar red-head with two familiar looking people standing next to each other. Turning around the red-head smiled seeing Sakura, Gaara would of course be there being a Kazekage and being one of Naruto's dearest friends. Sakura smiled back realizing the other two were just Temari and Konkuro who were family of Gaara and his body guards. Along with the foreign comrades were Hinata and Neji both looking rather similar, long hair and all, standing next to Hinata was Tenten and Lee who were smiling at the sight of Sakura arriving with a guest. They all knew that Sakura was not over Sasuke and that she was still fighting to get him back in her life, little did they know HE was her guest. Sakura smiled and waved for Sasuke to get out of the shadows, when he revealed himself the atmosphere became dense. Sakura shook her head, "Uchiha Sasuke was admitted to the hospital a week ago, after being allowed back into the village. He's here to show support for Naruto just like we all are, if it's such a problem him being here then I will take responsibility for his being here." No one could deny Sakura the right to be there, she was Naruto's closest friend. The hostility died down after she spoke her piece, the ceremony was beginning. Tsunade gave a small speech about how she knew her reign as Hokage was going to be short lived but she enjoyed every moment of it, she removed the hat and knelt in front of Naruto (which he took great pleasure in seeing Tsunade having to give him respect) he accepted the role of Hokage with a smile on his face, Sakura felt her cheeks getting warm as she realized how happy she was for her friend. The ceremony was nearly over when Naruto stepped forward, he clearly had something to say. He drew his arm behind his head and rubbed it cautiously, "I just want to say thanks to everyone that was able to celebrate this with me, I never thought I'd actually become the Hokage so soon, let alone at all. I don't know exactly what I'll be doing but I will make sure I'm just as good as my dad and even granny Tsunade." The sea of people went wild when Naruto mentioned his father, he truly was the greatest Hokage Kohona had. Sakura felt her face get wet, she was crying out of pure joy. She was so proud of Naruto even if he still irritated the hell out of her. Sasuke shifted in his seat, _"How could this dobe become Hokage?" _He turned to look at Sakura who looked like she was crying; her face told him that she was proud. Naruto finished off his speech by bringing Hinata Hyuuga to his side so the public could see them together, his hand reached for hers and they both smiled. Naruto announced his engagement to the head of the Hyuuga clan and wished the public would give their blessing. Finally the ceremony was over and all of their friends gathered to congratulate Naruto on his accomplishments that included scoring Hinata. After everyone else was done gushing Sakura walked slowly to her comrade leaving Sasuke in his seat. "Sakura-chan you made it, and wow you look great." Naruto smiled while he was wearing the traditional Hokage clothes, _"He really looks grown up now, where's my silly friend?" _Sakura wrapped her friend in her caring arms, "Naruto I am so proud of you, and I know you didn't know your parents but I am positive that they are both so proud of you Naruto-kun. I am so glad that over the years we've become to close, now don't go screwing this up, this or your engagement with Hinata." Sakura couldn't help but give her friend a parting gift of a kiss on the cheek before motioning Sasuke to come say a few things to Naruto. Naruto's hand reached for his cheek, Sakura had always been his friend even though she harped on him every day, even when she punched him they maintained their friendship. Sasuke walked to his old teammate, Naruto felt a pang in his chest, there before him stood his old best friend the only person in the world that actually understood what pain Naruto felt. Sasuke turned and looked to Sakura who was now happily chatting with Ino and a few other girls, "She took good care of you while I was gone I presume?" His voice ice cold, Naruto nodded his head hoping Sasuke noticed, "We took care of each other while you were absent, Sakura needed someone to help her believe you were coming back, and I needed someone to keep me level headed while you were gone." Sasuke gave a small smirk, it actually warmed his heart to hear that Naruto of all people helped Sakura remember that he was out there wanting to come back home. Naruto exhaled and did something he probably would regret later; in a flash he landed a punch square on Sasuke's cheek. The black haired Uchiha spat a good amount of blood on the ground and looked up at his assailant, "What the hell was that for dobe?" Naruto flashed a smile, "_**That**_ was for leaving in the first place, and for hurting Sakura-chan. She told me about the night you left, she confessed her entire heart to you and all you say is _**Thank-you**_ and then knock her out? Jeez I pegged you for more of a hidden romantic type, not a nearly kill the girl who loves you type teme-chan." Sasuke nearly choked on his own spit, teme-chan was Naruto's childhood name for Sasuke just as dobe was his for Naruto. His eyes adverted to Sakura who was now blushing like crazy, it almost made Sasuke laugh to see her face match her kimono. Naruto held out his hand for Sasuke to grab so they could make amends and be friends again, scoffing Sasuke took the offer acting like he didn't need the idiots help.

Walking back to the hospital took more effort than Sakura wanted to admit, Sasuke clearly needed to stay at the hospital to get more tests done but like he always used to do he fought with all he had. "Sasuke-kun I am sorry but we need to run more tests to make sure I can discharge you for tomorrow." Her voice was reaching its peak, she was getting irritated. Sasuke made a realization that he never thought about, she really was attractive when she was angry. Grabbing his wrist she drug him back to the hospital, he really hadn't changed since they were kids. The hospital was quiet as they entered, then again it was getting late so most of the patients were sleeping, Sasuke finally stopped fighting with her and gave into the tests she had to perform. After she was finished she smiled, "Thank you Sasuke-kun, I will release you in the morning." He couldn't help but give her a small smile, "You know Sakura, you really aren't as annoying as you used to be." Her face was dusted with a small blush, "Gee thanks Sasuke, but don't think I won't get as annoying as I used to be especially when you _**don't**_ listen to me. I am technically your doctor so you should do as I say." She really had grown, her appearance didn't matter to him even though the long hair she had re-established looked quite fitting on her. She was almost too mature for him to handle, then he remembered that Naruto didn't mature overnight so she probably had to mature enough for the both of them. He spoke calmly, "Sakura, do you remember what I always wanted in life?" That was an odd question, "To kill your brother…" She was speaking quietly, after he found out that Itachi was only following the order of the elders she didn't think he wanted to remember wanting to kill him. He sighed, "And…" Sakura blushed, "And to restore your clan." He nodded his head, it was true he wanted to restore his clan to give it a better name than the one he had ruined it with. Sakura gave a slight giggle, "Sasuke-kun I hate to burst your bubble but to restore your clan means you need to get married and have children." Sasuke rolled his eyes, of course he was going to have to get married and have a child that was the only way to carry out his plans. "Yes Sakura I am aware." To this response she softened her tone, "Sasuke-kun why are you telling all of this to me?" Sasuke felt a heat rise in himself, had she found out what he was trying to say? "You waited for me all this time even when you were unsure if I was coming back. You tried killing me because you didn't want me to become this savage monster, you…loved me." His voice was sincere, Sakura cut him off before he could start again, "I love you Sasuke, loved is past tense and I currently still love you." His eyes widened, he should have been expecting that, but why did it feel so differently from the first time she confessed to him? "Sakura you don't have to say that, I really don't deserve that, from you of all people." Sakura felt her heart sink, how could she make him see that her words were true? "I-I'll help you restore your clan Sasuke, even if you don't love me I will help you bring back what you lost." Her face was burning hot, _"Why did I just say that, am I an idiot?"_ Sasuke seemed to hear her thoughts, "Are you an idiot Sakura? I'm not just going to use you to have children, you mean a little more than nothing to me." Sasuke could see that she wasn't going to give up that easily, "Sasuke-kun I don't have to mean anything to you, just let me help you, I mean who else is going to help you restore a family that was once hundreds of people." It was true Sasuke didn't really have a plan on who would be the one, now all he could imagine was being with Sakura even if he despised the idea she was the only person after Itachi murdered their family who showed him a form of real love. "Sakura I'm not going to use you, I'm going to marry you and then we'll have a family together." Sakura nearly pissed herself from laughing, "Oh so I don't even get a say in this?" He was glad she found humor in his demanding they get married and have children, he hadn't even considered what she wanted but that didn't matter because his heart was already hers without him knowing so. "If you had a say in what was already decided, would you disagree with me?" He was more serious now, he wanted to know if she would reject his proposal. "No, I don't think I could ever reject you Sasuke, I feel too much for you and it's too late to back out now." He felt a wave of relief, his heart didn't feel so cold anymore. Sakura smirked, "But you know, it wouldn't kill you to ask the right way." His heart skipped a beat as he knelt on the ground and grasped for her hand, "Haruno Sakura would you please marry me and have my children?" She nodded her head and in a flash their lips locked, _"For as rough as his exterior is his lips are so soft, I wonder if I am the first girl Sasuke-kun has kissed like this…" _Her thoughts made her want a bit more of him, Sasuke gave in and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. _"Her mouth is so sweet, her tongue wrapped around mine makes me want more from her…"_ Sakura felt Sasuke's hand run down her back to untie her kimono, _"Jeez we're not even married yet and he wants to start having kids, I never knew Sasuke had this kind of side to him."_ He seemed to read her mind and he pulled away, "I'm sorry Sakura I shouldn't have crossed that line, we're not even married yet and I was thinking of jumping in bed with you." Sakura blushed as she tied her kimono again, "It's alright Sasuke-kun, I didn't mind." She gave him a quick kiss before heading out, "I'll come here early in the morning to check the test results and after you should be free to go home." Sasuke nodded his head speaking as she left the room, "Sakura let's get married after I leave the hospital tomorrow." She didn't say a word which meant she had already agreed to it.

There she was in the hospital room wearing a beautiful white dress, her long pink hair fell loosely down her chest and back. _"Where on earth did she find all this?"_ His thoughts were being confused by the sight of the beautiful girl in front of him, "Sakura what are you doing in a dress and with what seems to be a suit?" She flashed him a smile, "We're getting married remember?" Not like he could forget when he barely slept because of the enticing idea. She handed him the suit and pulled the curtain around the area he slept so he could change without her eyes wondering to parts of his body. After a good couple minutes Sasuke presented himself looking rather dashing, "Alright you got me in these god awful clothes, where are we going to get this marriage done at?" Sakura smiled as she opened the door to lead the way out of the hospital, voices could be heard outside of the room. "Come on Sasuke-kun we're keeping some important people waiting." Her voice sounded sweeter than normal, as they exited the room a loud stream of claps and whistles were heard. Sasuke could pick out plenty of people he already knew, _"Why are all of these people here clapping and whistling to us?" _Sakura was handed a beautifully made bouquet from Ino who was wearing a baby blue summer dress, clearly she was dressed for a special occasion. At the end of the hall stood her father, Sasuke never thought he would feel his heart beat out of his chest, but at that moment he did. He forgot the most important thing, to ask the father for permission to marry. Gathering his courage he approached Sakura's father, he bowed deeply and repeated just as he was taught by his father at a young age, "Haruno-sama I would like permission to marry your daughter and make her a member of the Uchiha family." A warm hand landed on his shoulder, Sasuke looked up to see Sakura's father nearly laughing at his formality, "Sasuke my boy, I wouldn't be able to stand in Sakura's way even if I tried so I give my blessing to you both." Sasuke gave another quick bow before being pulled away by his soon-to-be wife. After what felt like an eternity they arrived at the front doors to see Naruto waiting with a traditionally dressed Hinata. Sasuke caught on quickly and gave Sakura's hand a slight squeeze, she had planned their wedding be with Naruto and Hinata's. Sasuke felt a sense of pride being wedded with his teammate but also sharing the moment with his best friend. The ceremony was carried about in the front of the hospital, many friends and family members gathered to see the marriage of the famous Uchiha and of course the Hokage and the head of the Hyuuga clan. After vows were exchanged there was a small party, needless to say the new Uchiha's did not stick around they were on their own mission.


End file.
